Bonds
by ShadowPossession21
Summary: The bond of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha cannot be broken, but what happens after their battle in the final vally?  Sasuke and Sakura   Naruto and Hinata  Pairings.


Bonds

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or any of the amazing characters.

Chapter 1—

Within the village two young boys towards the end of their thirteen years of age had finally begun their gruesome fight. Punches were thrown; jutsu was used till the charka forced their true selves to come out. The two boys transformed into their demons: Naruto as the nine-tails and Sasuke awakened his cursed seal. The boys were both filled with sorrow, hate, and a change that couldn't be stopped. Both were growing into something dangerous and they both new it, but they couldn't stop themselves; they had to stop each other. Stopping Naruto was the only way out, Sasuke created the chidori while Naruto created the Rasengan. Without anything interrupting the two this time, they launched themselves towards each other.

As their jutsu collided they also began to see themselves clearer, their younger selves, transforming a frown to a smile. Everything was and seemed simple in their eyes, but as the jutsu became brighter with each second they lost each other, themselves, and the darkness in their hearts took over. Naruto could feel the anger of Sasuke, the pain that he's dealt with since the boy was seven, what a family felt like, what power in a name felt like, and he felt the chidori push harder against his own jutsu. Sasuke faltered, he wasn't expecting to feel anything, but his own emotions. He could feel Naruto's happiness; he could feel the emptiness of never having a mother, a father, a brother, and never knowing what it was to be respected.

The power around the two escalated, their darkness over taking them, but into of being thrown back into the water, Naruto and Sasuke were both pulled into the darkness. They could feel their bodies losing a part of themselves, the bond breaking between the two.

Naruto Uzumaki POV:

"Where are these boys from you say?" a woman asked hesitantly as she shifted her clipboard in her hands nervously. I could hear the woman beside her sighing loudly, "I don't know! The ANBU just dropped them off, no I.D, no names, no information, just a simple 'keep them alive nurse.' Ugh! I can't stand the ANBU sometimes!" the other almost shouted. Her annoyed sigh was what kept my eyes closed, I didn't want to open them to a woman who was irritated, that could just infuriate her more.

My body ached everywhere, my arms, legs, and back was terribly sore, and I couldn't breathe too well. Normally, I could feel the nine-tails healing my body quickly, but I couldn't detect his charka anywhere. Something wasn't right and it was making me nervous.

"So, do you think they'll wake up soon, it's been a week!" the hesitant nurse asked as she walked towards the door. The voices became distant, but before they shut the door I heard, "Yes…."

I was going to live. I couldn't believe it, I failed. I truly failed. I couldn't bring Sasuke back nor did I keep my promise to Sakura. I was back at the hospital and these women were checking up on me. But what peaked my curiosity was the boys those nurses were talking about. I wonder who was found almost dying, hopefully not anybody I know. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, and Kiba, they better be alive and well, because if I lost them when I failed a mission, I don't know what I'd do.

Opening my eyes slowly, I turned my head to the side to avoid the direct gleam of light. But looking through squinted eyes I couldn't exactly make out who was next to me. It seemed like it was Sasuke, but I couldn't be sure. Letting my eyes widen, I was looking straight at the thirteen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha. _I saved him, I didn't fail! _ I breathed out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and smiled. Sasuke was sleeping, bandages aligned his arms and legs, and his neck where his curse mark was had a bandage on it. Right there was Sasuke, my best friend, the brother I never had, and my rival. I relaxed and let my body slowly fall into a hopeful sleep.

The pain was unbearable. My chest was searing, my stomach turning uncontrollably, and my head was pounding. I felt sick, I couldn't breathe, something inside me felt like it was clawing its way out. I gripped the bed sheets that were tangled around me and clenched my jaw tight. I tried to slow down my heart, but that only made it beat faster, what was happening to me? Was I going to die here? My stomach clenched again and my eyes shot open, I looked towards the ceiling and that's when I could hear the nurses. They were screaming and running around, but what I was really focused on was the pit of my stomach. The pain was moving faster and faster throughout my whole body, through my veins, and pounding through my head. I couldn't breathe and that's when I saw him. The nine-tails was smiling deviously at me, his red eyes piercing through my skull, burning into my brain. When I tried to shake the image from my head, the last image I saw was the nine-tails being ripped out of me, it was suffocating me. That's when I saw it, yet it wasn't it,_ it_ was me. I was standing with the nine-tails taking control of my body. Suddenly the darkness took over me and I was slowly drifting away.

When I woke up, the lights were turned off and everything was quiet. The only sounds I could hear were the heart monitor beeping and the rain tapping against the glass. I looked towards the window and relaxed, Konoha wasn't in any danger, from this window I could see the Hokage tower and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. Granny Tsunade would never let the nine-tails take over the village, she'd kill him before he…wait, but _I_ was the nine-tails, would she have killed me?

I breathed out….she wouldn't kill me; she'd destroy the demon inside me to save the village like a good Hokage. I could hear sharp hisses of pain coming from the bed next to me. I turned my head to face Sasuke who was wincing as he tried to sit up. Sasuke's eyes were covered by cloth and as he tore at them to see I couldn't help but smile, "Sasuke guess your Sharingan isn't all that now is it?" his fingers tensed before he finished the last tie and groaned.

"…Naruto." Sasuke hissed out, ripping the last of the bandages from his eyes.

"_Sasuke_," I said angrily. He's still going to leave, but he can't, I'll make sure of it.

As Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the room he never once looked at me. He was searching the room for clothes and a way to escape, but when he couldn't move, he gave up and folded his arms across his chest. His face became bitter and when he looked over at me his stone-cold eyes glared at me, "What the hell are you looking at?" he spat.

I didn't know what to say, he caught me off guard, "…I know your—" I started.

"You don't know a thing. So don't pretend you _know_ me." Sasuke retorted sourly.

"I do though. I know what you're feeling Sasuke, you lost your family. I never had a family, but losing you would feel the exactly the same. You're like a brother."

"_Like_. Like a brother. Never would I ever want to be related to you." Sasuke hissed.

"…." I looked down at my hands that were bandaged in my lap.

"You think that you succeeded? You think that you have me now? I'll never try to leave again? Well you're wrong. I will leave." Sasuke snapped with his eyes that pierced into me violently. Looking away from Sasuke I could sense that whatever I say now would just anger him more. I could never say the right thing, but at this moment I know when to shut my mouth. Sasuke breathed out harshly as he kept tearing away at the bandages all around him.

Hearing the sound of people coming Sasuke immediately stopped ripping his bandages and looked towards the door. Feeling a sudden wave of nausea, I glanced towards Sasuke who had the same expression as me.

The door unlocked and opened slowly.

"Hello boys," called a ANBU who swiftly made his way in front of my bed. I watched as two more ANBU filed in, with the two nurses from the other day.

"Now, what is their status?" the ANBU in front of Sasuke's bed turned to face the young nurse who looked completely annoyed.

"They're both fine and can be released today." She rolled her eyes and handed the man the clipboard. The ANBU looked towards us and then at the clipboard taking the pen that the nurse also handed him. I could feel the tension building in the room and my gaze shifted back to Sasuke who was emotionless as ever.

"Alright Blondie, what's your name?" I turned my head to the man and when I would've gotten angry at his sly remark, I shrugged my shoulders and cleared my throat, "Uzumaki Naruto…wait don't you know who I am?" I asked surprised. Sasuke snorted and shook his head at me.

"Why would I know your name, Brat? Your nothing special if you got yourself caught by us." The ANBU replied rudely. _ Ha funny joke, their just being jerks_. As I looked over at Sasuke, he didn't exactly find their joke funny, actually he was completely confused.

"Alright kid, what's your name again?" the ANBU asked annoyed tapping his pen against the clipboard. I narrowed my eyes, "Uzumaki Naruto!"

The three ANBU looked at each other and the one closest to my bed grabbed my neck tightly, "That's no joke kid. You can't be Uzumaki Naruto; he's been gone for thirteen years." The ANBU loosen his grip on my neck, but he never moved from the threatening position over me.

I looked over at Sasuke who was wide-eyed with look of fear, which made me uneasy, "I'm not kidding. I'm Uzumaki Naruto…I can't be dead, I'm right here!" the ANBU shook his head and turned back to his teammates.

"Alright, so you believe your Naruto, who do you think you are kid his best friend, Sasuke?" the ANBU laughed and held the clipboard tighter in his hands awaiting Sasuke's response.

"Actually as a matter of fact I happen to be Uchiha Sasuke." The ANBU officer groaned loudly and pushed the clipboard into the nurse's hands. All three ANBU tensed up when they realized we were completely serious with them. Why was everyone acting so weird? They knew of us, but didn't realize it was actually us, are we that distorted from our injures that we don't look like ourselves? But then why would they say I've been gone for thirteen years…_has it been thirteen years since our fight?_ I took a glance at Sasuke who remained focused on the ANBU before us.

"Listen kid, we can kill you in an instant." One of the ANBU threatened.

"Yeah and why would you kill us? I thought Uzumaki Naruto wasn't the traitor here." Sasuke asked coldly never taking his eyes away from the masked men. I nodded my agreement and the ANBU snorted.

"You haven't heard? Naruto went missing thirteen years ago, he was supposed to be our next Hokage, but he didn't prove the part, that demon kid really was the demon." One ANBU hissed out. I became furious; they're all still calling me the demon kid. I would never leave the Hokage offer so they've gotten me mixed up with someone else. I glared at the men before me about to say something when the door crashed open with a very flustered nurse.

"Oh I'm so sorry, but there's been word that the Hokage needs to see you three for the check-up and he's not very happy that you haven't come back fast enough!" the nurse held onto the door frame as the three ANBU disappeared in an instant. I felt ticked off more than anything, why would they call me the demon child again, they still can't get over that?

Looking over at Sasuke, he didn't seem himself as the nurses left our room. He was tense, edgy, and looked as though he saw a ghost.

"Hey Sasuke, those idiots don't know who we are!" I laughed nervously.

"…Dobe. They know who we are, except thirteen years in the future. They probably don't realize we're from the past. They only see us as brats pulling some sort of prank on them." Sasuke stated as he turned towards me.

"What do you mean thirteen years into the future? How we get here then?" I asked thinking about the cause myself. What on earth could have done this to us?

"I'm not sure…but my question is _why we are in this time period and not another_?" Sasuke asked. I thought about it until I heard a knock on the door which startled the both of us.

Sasuke Uchiha POV:

Why would we be put here? Thirteen years in the future? And why was Naruto here with me? I couldn't believe it. This was just some sick prank the villagers wanted to pull on us. It had to be.

And then there's the issue of the ANBU and why they hate Naruto more than usual. Naruto went missing? How could that possibly happen? I couldn't believe this was happening. This was just completely confusing me and even though I didn't want to admit it I was a little nervous, what happened to us?

When I finally come out of my thinking some woman was standing in the doorway horrified at what she saw before her. I was a little startled by the fact that this woman looked awfully like that Tsunade lady, except she wasn't her young self, she looks about forty now even though she's really in her sixties. Her jaw dropped and her eyes popped out of their sockets.

"W-What is this?" she asked stuttering.

"Now you see lady Tsunade we have two boys who claim to be Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha you'd think they were joking but they are truly posing a threat to Konoha and—" Lady Tsunade held up her manicured nail and walked towards our beds. As she stood in the middle of us she blinked three times as she realized who we were.

"This can't be possible. I've only heard of this once, but it's supposed to be a myth." Tsunade whispered as she went to touch Naruto's cheek gently. Naruto tensed as she touched his cheek softly of course Naruto probably thought she would hit him or something.

"N-Naruto is that you?" Tsunade asked him quietly, I raised a brow as Naruto whined, "OH C'MON GRANNY….not you too! I just saw you before I went to capture Sasuke!" Naruto pointed at me and then formed his face in a pout.

"…It is you." Tsunade looked over towards me and shook her head, "I can't believe it. Inform the Hokage of this, he will be glad to know his friend is back!" Tsunade smiled and looked at Naruto. I couldn't help but snort, "Glad…these guys were just saying how they wanted to kill him." I said defensively. Tsunade looked at me hard and then turned away her back facing us.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled into the hallway.

"Y-Yes Lady Tsunade?" Shizune asked a little out of breath. When Shizune caught sight of Naruto and me she nearly fainted.

"W-What is going on here?" Shizune gasped as she looked at Tsunade for an explanation. Tsunade just shrugged her shoulders, "It's exactly what you think Shizune, it's them," she said sighing.

Shizune's eyes widened slightly as she watched us carefully, "Oh…So what happens now?" She asked starting to pace. Tsunade shook her head, "I believe we need to inform the Hokage of this. But first summon Sakura here…she's probably going to be pissed that her only day off is over with for today." Tsunade stood up from where she seated herself on Naruto's bed and walked to the door silently, Shizune following quickly behind.

I looked over at Naruto who was dumbfounded as always.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto almost yelled. I could tell he was hurt, nobody was ever this nervous around Naruto or me. When a nurse entered the room she was undoing Naruto's bandages silently and quickly making sure to avoid eye contact with the both of us.

"Hey do you know what is going on with everyone?" Naruto asked her when she finished his head bandages. The girl merely shook her head and rushed out of the room to only return with a new batch of bandages. She worked silently, keeping her head down, and making sure she was quick to get out of our room. Naruto could probably sense she didn't want to talk with us nor look at us because he stopped trying to get her attention when she started on my bandages.

As she finished she hurried towards the door, "You both are dismissed from the hospital…" the nurse mumbled. The three ANBU forced us to walk with them to the Hokage tower when we exited the hospital. Walking into the Hokage's room I couldn't help but remember the missions we were assigned here when I was a part of team seven. Naruto was probably thinking the same thing because he took a glance at me and had a pretty depressed look on his face.

As we entered the round room Tsunade was standing with Shizune off to the side and someone was sitting at the desk where she was. Who was given the position of Hokage?

"Well, Well if it isn't the Boss." The voice was deeper, but that simple word seemed to get Naruto's attention immediately.

"Konohamaru?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes to see the boy better.

"You bet! I finally became Hokage isn't this great!" Konohamaru jumped up from the desk and walked over to Naruto with the biggest grin I've ever seen.

"Yeah! That's great Konohamaru!" Naruto shouted happily. I moaned, great this kid again, he was so annoying when we were younger. He always followed Naruto around. I noticed Tsunade came closer to us with Shizune and shooed the ANBU away with a flick of her hand.

"Naruto," Tsunade started. Naruto over to her and smiled brightly, "I'm glad your okay." She said a little hoarsely. I watched as she reached for him and held him tight to her chest. Naruto's face became confused and little nervous as she hugged him.

"I couldn't believe it was you at first, but the way you act, look, and your chakra is exactly the same. Naruto I'm just so glad your okay." Tsunade smiled and let the confused boy go. Shizune smiled and held her heart, but when she noticed me staring she could tell I wanted answers.

"Heh, Heh, no problem Granny, I mean I did bring Sasuke back!" Naruto shouted proudly. I crossed my arms and glared at him. _ As if_.

"Yes. Yes you did Naruto. But I don't think you understand…this might come as a shock to you…_both_ of you," she added quickly. Naruto raised his brow and titled his head to the side a bit.

"Well, the Uzumaki Naruto that we know has been missing for thirteen years. Uchiha Sasuke has been missing for fifteen years after that mission was assigned." Naruto's eyes widened and he stepped back a little. Even I was confused, this means that we truly were shot into the future.

"B-But how is that possible! I'm right here!" Naruto shouted stubbornly. Tsunade sighed, "I know it's hard to understand, but I believe that you two contracted such a force with your jutsu that you managed to create a new dimension for yourselves. Ultimately leading you two into the alternate future…" Shizune nodded quietly behind her and Naruto still wouldn't believe what she was saying.

"You're pulling a prank on me! That would never happen!" he complained folding his arms angrily. I groaned…it made all the sense in the world, our jutsu created this. The combination of our jutsu ended up with this result.

"It's true Naruto." I couldn't take my glare of Tsunade as she was eyeing me with a glint of anger. Naruto's jaw dropped and he shook his head.

"So wait, this never happened? I never saved you?" he sounded broken up.

"…Well no. You never managed to bring Sasuke back home. But you wouldn't ever stop your search for him." Shizune stepped in this time for Tsunade who had sat down in a chair. I watched Shizune as she placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Serves him right, I knew he wouldn't be able to 'save' me.

"Naruto listen, you tried your best, but Sasuke wasn't himself after…neither were you though," she continued. Naruto looked up then and his face became confused.

"Well you see after the fight, you were found alive, but Sasuke wasn't to be found anywhere, which led us to the fact you didn't bring him back. After a few years, well things became different with you, although you never gave up on Sasuke, you were…broken and angry almost all the time…" Shizune waited for Naruto's reaction before she continued, "So…after a few years training under Jiraiya, you had changed, became stronger, powerful, and respected among a lot of villagers finally. Except you stayed away from people and looked for Sasuke, always stuck on Sakura's request. Finally a war broke out, known as the fourth great ninja war, but something happened….and we don't even know ourselves how it happened." Shizune became quiet and shook her head.

"You deserted the Leaf, Naruto, in search of power. You couldn't stay in the village knowing that Sasuke was on the enemy side. You never returned from your mission Naruto. It's been thirteen years since that day. We didn't and couldn't believe it ourselves that someone who would be our next Hokage…disappeared so easily." Shizune finished and took her hand off of Naruto's shoulder.

"…but why?" Naruto whispered.

"I'm not sure. We all don't know why, we believed you were killed by Sasuke." Shizune answered mournfully. Naruto shook his head and looked away from us. I could tell he was confused, hurt, and a little nervous.

"Listen Naruto we'll find out why you two have been placed here in this time, but that might take a few weeks. I remember reading a book about this when I was younger. Two boys like yourselves were placed in the future. It never said as to why this happened or how, but most believe that it was redeem themselves of their wrongs to change the future…but fate is a funny thing. Playing around with fate can alter an entire past and the future after that." Tsunade stated.

"That couldn't be possible." Naruto whispered.

"Well you left when you were just sixteen to find Sasuke….Sasuke you left Konoha in search of power. But after you defeated Orochimaru, you disappeared again, killing to many people in order to redeem yourself and avenge your clan by killing your brother."

I could feel a shiver run down my spine as she mentioned Itachi; did I manage to kill him?

"Shizune…have you gotten a hold of Sakura?" Tsunade asked turning away from us. Shizune nodded absent-mindedly. Tsunade nodded, "Will you get her and also bring Hinata if available I know both have been extremely busy with missions, but both need to be here." Tsunade explained as Shizune ran off. I looked over at Naruto who was too confused to notice anything else.

"In the mean time I'll be back…Konohamaru, if you don't mind, take a break from your work and watch these two." Tsunade asked as she walked away quickly. Konohamaru merely nodded and went back to his papers that were piled high on his desk. I stood there questioning whether this was all real…I mean this could just be some sick dream I had. I could possibly be unconscious somewhere and be dreaming all this. Naruto was still in shock beside me to realize that we needed to get out of here, so I pushed on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Naruto…" I whispered, while looking towards the new Hokage.

"Hm?" he mumbled as he looked down at his feet.

"We need to get out of the world. It's too dangerous." I stated, Naruto just nodded contently focused on his feet. I sighed inwardly. Of course, I was figuring this out on my own.

So that is the first Chapter…it's my second story, that's longer than a page, so I'm pretty new at this still.

It'd be helpful if you reviewed this…Thanks!


End file.
